The present invention relates to a battery housing for medical scooter, and more particularly to a battery housing that is mounted on a medical scooter to facilitate easy and safe mounting, dismounting, and recharging of batteries of the medical scooter.
Motor vehicles, particularly cars and motorcycles, have become very important traffic means in the modern society. Since most of these motor vehicles, either cars or motorcycles, use gasoline as their fuel, is they produce the problem of air pollution. With the increasing requirement for environmental protection, environmentally friendly electric vehicles have been developed. Among various types of electric vehicles, there is an electric cart that has light weight and can be easily operated and is therefore widely welcome and employed by teenaged students, housewives, the invalid and the aged to conveniently assist them in moving usually within a short distance.
A main power source for the electric cart includes several batteries and a motor work together to drive the cart. Since batteries are the main power source of the electric cart, the manner of mounting them on the cart has very important influence on the convenient use of the electric cart. It is therefore necessary to find a way as perfect as possible for mounting the batteries on the electric cart.
FIG. 9 shows a typical electric cart of prior art that includes a main body A without any shell, and a seat Al having very simple battery brackets A2 provided below it to hold batteries B. The batteries B are directly and integrally assembled to the main body A, and it is time and labor consuming to mount or dismount the batteries B onto or from the main body A, resulting in inconveniences in recharging, maintaining or repairing the batteries B.
Another problem with the above-described manner of mounting batteries B on the main body A of the electric cart is an operator must repeatedly disconnect and connect positive and negative wires from and to the batteries B when dismounting and mounting the batteries B and such operation would inevitably have adverse influence on the usable life of the connections of the batteries B.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a battery housing for a medical scooter to enable easy mounting and dismounting of batteries onto and from the medical scooter without the need of consuming too much time and labor in repeatedly dismounting and assembling a body of the cart, so that batteries for the medical scooter could be conveniently removed from the cart for, for example, recharging at a garage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a battery housing for a medical scooter to enable quick and safe separation of positive and negative wires from one another whenever the batteries are dismounted.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a battery housing for a medical scooter that is provided with means for receiving a charger and related power cords to enable convenient recharging of batteries.
To achieve the above and other objects, the battery housing for medical scooter of the present invention mainly includes a movable base detachably connected to a rear part of the medical scooter below a seat thereof. The movable base is provided with at least two battery compartments for each receiving a battery therein, an electrode contact provided at the bottom of each battery compartment to electrically connect to a positive or a negative electrode of the battery in the same compartment, and an electricity chamber for accommodating a charger and a power cord that could be easily pulled out to connect to an external AC power source for the charger to recharge the batteries. Two elastic conductive plates are mounted to the rear part of the medical scooter corresponding to the battery compartments and are separately connected at one end to positive and negative power supply wires of the cart. Another end of the elastic conductive plates are in contact with the electrode contacts, so that power could be supplied from the batteries via the electrode contacts and the elastic conductive plates to the positive and negative power supply wires for driving the medical scooter. Recesses with drain holes are provided on the medical scooter below the elastic conductive plates to protect the battery housing from damage due to accumulated water on the medical scooter.